


Time ran out

by orphan_account



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Crossover, Death, Gen, Year 0, hannu is a mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: being infected was not fun, especially when you felt so dead and stiff, knowing damn well he was going to die very soon without his family or friends. better then turning into a monster though huh?





	Time ran out

**Author's Note:**

> any constructive criticism is welcome! I've had this one in my WIP's for a super long time! I don't remember when I even started this... so if the writing is different from the beginning to the end is different that is why

It began two days ago. The rash appeared bright on his skin, bumpy, red and slightly itchy. As time went on, the itching got worse. A couple days ago, they had him contained in his room to stop it from spreading to other people in the village. They all realized there was not yet a cure, so spreading it would be dangerous. Now Joona had to watch the world go on from his window. It was boring. All he could do now was think, and his thoughts were not exactly leading to happy places. He knew he was going to die. No use in sugar coating it, there was no use. Joona slumped back on his pillow, tilting his head back on his bed frame to look at the ceiling.   
As the days went on, the itching became worse and worse until he had no choice but to stay in bed and to try not and scratch at his skin. Scratching only made it worse. It made his skin flake off, to reveal red,raw skin underneath. He could feel it traveling up to his back and chest onto his neck. He hasn’t seen anyone in days. Not since his father put him in his room for quarantine. They had to yell through the door to communicate every day, in the mornings and evenings his father would ask if he was ok and well. Joona knew he was making sure he wasn’t dead, to make sure he was still conscious. 

He knew everyone was afraid. Afraid he would die... afraid of what will happen to the village. The whole town was tense, no one knowing what to do and how bad things could get. He had some visits from various people throughout the week. Paju, Riikka, even his old teacher Mrs Tikkanen, all three yelling through the door like maniacs. But only Paju came to visit now. Dear mother like Paju, who thought that this would clear up in a few weeks. Everyone else was gone. He didn’t know what would happen to him tomorrow or two days from now. All he knows was that it hurts. It hurts to breathe and move. His bed sheets irritating his skin so much he was forced to stay in one position, with closed eyes to ignore the pain.

He had to say good bye. Jonna, Oona and his father were leaving. They had to say their good bye’s through the closed door. He could hear the regret in his father's voice. But he couldn’t really say anything, he was too far gone. Each day he could feel his consciousness slowly ebb away, in between feeling nothing and everything at once. Everyday since he got infected people left, slowly making the town quieter and quieter.  
Not many people were left, at least Joona didn’t think so. He hasn’t been walking around for awhile. It was best that people left. It was best his family left. There wasn’t any hope for him and his soul. He didn’t want them to stay, to risk contamination. They left a few days ago, and Joona had trouble keeping his thoughts clear. His hearing was going in and out, and he had trouble keeping track of time. Everything was a blur. He.. needed to sleep. He wanted to rest for a little….

 

When Joona woke up he knew that he probably was dead. First of all he was outside, staring not at his ceiling but at the clouds. Pushing himself up with his hands he looked around in wonder. It was in the grove of trees that he had played in since he was a kid. Everything was familiar from the burnt patch of grass, to the big oak tree he climbed when he was younger that he fell out of. It was weird to say the least.   
He stood up, wobbly at first then pooped his back. Joona walked around, touching the trees to make sure they were real. The bark felt rough underneath his fingers. Ok so this was real. Cool. he wasn’t sure how he got here, but hey, at least it was better then feeling miserable. Everything was peaceful. Calm and serene. Joona closed his eyes, trying to bask everything in.. until he was disturbed

“Hey” the word was awkward and shy as if the stranger didn’t know exactly what to say. Joona would recognize that voice anywhere.

Joona turned around, a grin already on his face “Hannu?”

Hannu just nodded awkwardly, not looking directly at him.

Joona frowned, a thought flitting through his mind, that was just beyond his reach. This didn’t feel right…

“ Did you die too?” 

“No,” Hannu answered curtly “ I’m here to guide you, you little shit”

At this, the tall blonde’s eyebrow rose, and he could feel the bubbling of laughter in his chest. 

“Where? Narnia? And who are you calling a little shit? If I remember correctly you weren’t exactly Mother Theresa yourself!” 

Hannu sighed “No to your resting place you are dead. I am taking you to the swan so she could deal with you” 

“Oh”

They sat there in silence, which was weird. Joona never could shut up, so seeing him speechless was crazy. 

Hannu sighed again, already looking tired. But this tiredness didn’t look like it was from human interaction, Joona noted, he looked.. Almost sad. Like he was grieving.

The tall blonde smiled and hooked his arm around Hannu’s. Hannu didn’t try to pry Joona off, just went along to a dead man’s wish. 

And so Joona went without a backwards glance..


End file.
